Qang class
The Qang-class (translated from tlhIngan Hol as Chancellor-class) was a type of Klingon heavy cruiser starship in Imperial Defense Force service beginning in the late 24th century. Twelve ships were commissioned by early 2376, and were named for the twelve then-most recent Chancellors of the Klingon High Council. Outwardly, the Chancellor vessels resembled attack cruisers, with different upper hull constructions. ( ; |Enemy Territory}}; ) History Specifications Weaponry Qang class vessels are equipped with twelve disruptors, capable of three hundred sixty degree fire, and independently controlled by a gunner. Half of these systems are top-mounted, with the other half being bottom-mounted. All of the disruptors are set for a variable modulation every ten to twelve seconds, designed as anti-Borg measures. These disruptors are augmented by a primary forward facing disruptor cannon in the fore of the vessel. Vessels are also equipped with a number of torpedo launchers, located underneath the vessel, and given a standard complement of one hundred and two photon torpedoes and thirty-six quantum torpedoes. These vessels are also equipped with Klingon cloaking devices, as well as electronic counter measure jamming devices, capable of hampering enemy communications, scrambling sensors, and creating false sensor images. Defenses Advanced deflector emitters create an energetic defensive shield around the vessel; these emitters are located in various locations around the vessel and provide overlapping coverage, protecting the hull from collisions and attacks. In case of total shield failure, the vessel's hull is reinforced with additional plating to allow for greater survivability. Hull configuration The separation of the primary hull from the secondary hull is available in an emergency situation. The secondary hull houses the disruptor cannon and is able to function at sublight speeds. Additionally, the main Bridge is capable of separation from the primary hull and able to be maneuvered at sublight speeds using emergency impulse engines. Support systems Vessels are equipped with standard tractor beam systems, tied integrally with the inertial dampeners. Vessels are also equipped with a single holodeck facility, typically used for training exercises, and to simulate hunting and fighting scenarios. Klingon holodecks are designed without safety protocols typically found in Federation standard models. Thirty five six-person transporters provide matter transportation abilities aboard Qang class vessels. Each transporter has three separate pattern buffers each, mounted on a slightly raised platform to prevent possible static discharges. Targeting sensors in the arrays determine the coordinates and scan destination locations. Transports are rated for a maximum safe range of forty thousand kilometers. During each transport cycle, a memory pattern of the subject's quantum state is stored for potential later recovery, while a log records the actual transport. The pattern can be held in the buffer for up to four hundred twenty seconds before potential degradation. Known vessels * (IKC-12007) * (IKC-12009) * (IKC-12001) * (IKC-12003) * (IKC-12004) * (IKC-12005) * (IKC-12006) * (IKC-12002) * (IKC-12008) Appendices Background The Qang-class was introduced in , with the introduction of the IKS Gorkon. The list of known Qang-class ship names comes primarily from an appendix in the novel Enemy Territory, while the was later established in the novel A Burning House. Technical specifications for the class, written by Tammy Love Larrabee, appeared in an appendix of The Brave and the Bold, Book Two. Connections de:Chancellor-Klasse Category:Klingon starship classes